Flocked decorative articles are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, flocked articles are used as patches, transfers, coated molded objects, and the like. Flock applied to a decorative article can enhance the texture and perceived value of the decorative article. To maintain a high level of plushness of the decorative flocked article, it is important to not only to permanently anchor the flock fibers in a substantially perpendicular orientation of the flocks fibers relative to the substrate and it is also important to provide space between the fibers so that fibers can move freely to create a feeling of plushness.
One technique for accomplishing these objectives, permanently adhering the flock in a substantially perpendicular orientation to the substrate and providing substantially free movement of the flock fibers, is embedding the flock fibers in pre-formed, self-supporting (A- or B-staged) thermosetting adhesive film and fully activating (that is, cross-linking or C-staging) the thermosetting adhesive to permanently adhere the flock fibers to the thermoset adhesive. Once fully cross-linked, the thermoset adhesive is no longer capable of being adhered to another material. A problem thus exists in the need of a downstream user to adhere the fully cross-linked thermoset adhesive to a substrate.